


Snuggle Bear

by SailorLestrade



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn something about Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



On the outside, he was a tough, killing machine. It was even the same way around certain people. He had a kill or be killed attitude. That’s how you always thought he would be, until the first night you and he shared a bed together.

You woke up in the middle of the night feeling very warm. It had been cold when you went to bed and you were sure that it hadn’t jumped from forty degrees overnight. That’s when you felt arms and legs wrapped around you and his chest pressed up against your back.

“Khan?” You asked. He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled you closer. “Khan, sweetie.”

“What?” He asked sleepily.

“You’re warm.” You said. You knew he was smirking.

“Thank you.” He said, burying his head in your neck. You sighed softly, but were smiling. You drifted back off. 

From then on, whenever the two of you got to sleep in the same bed at night, his arms and legs were wrapped around you like an octopus. You got so used to it that you couldn’t sleep without him holding on to you. You were happy feeling the warmth surround you.


End file.
